The present invention generally relates to the removal of wrinkles from articles of clothing and fabric material. More particularly, the present invention relates to means for removing wrinkles from articles of clothing and the like by exposing them to a steam bath in a closed closet.
Removing wrinkles from clothing by exposing them to a steam bath within a confined space is generally known in the prior art. The steam bath is most often accomplished by turning on the hot water faucet in a bathtub to generate a cloud of steam and then closing the bathroom door with the wrinkled clothing hung inside the bathroom. This procedure for wrinkle removal requires the use of a large amount of water that is otherwise wasted. Furthermore, it is often difficult to remove wrinkles from clothing by this method during travel because hotels and motels often put thermostats on the water supply to limit the water temperature and thereby prevent the heating of water to a sufficiently high enough temperature to generate steam. Thus there is a need within the art to provide means for generation of a steam bath within a confined space which eliminates the waste of water and heat accompanying the presently known means.